Handling and storage of chemical and biological samples typically employs storage of the samples and reagents in individual sample tubes that are retained in large storage racks for transport and storage efficiency. Sample tubes typically are stored in industry-standard racks having an SBS (Society for Biomolecular Screening) format. For example, an 8×12 array of sample tube-holding receptacles with a 9 mm pitch carries 96 sample tubes. Similarly, other standard racks may support 384 sample tubes. Racks of tubes may be frozen in large automated storage systems held at, for example, −20° C. or −80° C.
Individual tubes may carry a barcode for identification. The barcode may be on the sides of the tubes, but to enable reading of an entire rack of tubes with a single image, the barcodes may be at the bottom ends of the tubes. Robotic systems are able to pick individual bar-coded tubes from racks and reorder the tubes or move the tubes to different racks or other locations. The individual tubes are typically handled by grippers at picking stations.